


I know History

by Cairo_Raiser545



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Character, Everyone’s dead, breath of the wild AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cairo_Raiser545/pseuds/Cairo_Raiser545
Summary: A Minecraft YouTube, Breath of The Wild au.My brain threw this at me, so it’ll be a bunch of snippets of these characters. You’ll figure out who is who but I’ll put it in the end notes if you need them.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 13





	1. The Prince of Hyrule

If there’s one thing Wilbur carries a lot of, it’s responsibility.

As Crown prince of Hyrule, blessed by the Sky God with sealing powers, he’s expected to do a lot.

He’s expected to be the second line of defence against The Calamity Dream. His appointed knight being the first in line.

Not only must he unlock his sealing power before it’s too late, he must also become the Prince of Hyrule people want him to be. He’s in line to be king, and when the calamity is destroyed, he will be expected to take that mantle.

He prefers to spend his time with AweSamDude and Callaghan, studying the guardians and shrines and their towers. He’s more interested in ancient technology and the weapons they provide to face Dream than he is in trade routes with the Zora (Tubbo and Sparklez don’t hold any grudges to the Hyrule family, and the trade lines will never change) or how the capital has to talk clothing deals with the Rito (Tommy and Scott are more than happy to share their resources, it brings good tourism for the roost.)

Ranboo isn’t the most talkative, and doesn’t deserve Wilbur’s rage, but whenever Wilbur sees that sword on his back he’s reminded of his own failures, and how Ranboo seems to have his gifts handed to him on a silver platter. It doesn’t matter to Wilbur that Ranboo doesn’t remember things like what weapon is called what and which person is named who, as far as Wilbur is concerned, Ranboo has it easy.

He’s yelled his frustrations to Technoblade before. No-one reaches them in Gerudo town, and he’s one of the few males allowed in Gerudo. It’s a wonder Technoblade was allowed at all, but he stayed in the town and rules fair, and the tribe seem to love Techno regardless, so he stays. The ancient architecture and skeletons in the desert entertain Wilbur for hours, and watching Techno fight off members of the Yiga Clan is a display in itself. He becomes an older brother, though he’d never say it to Techno’s face.

If Techno is an older brother, then Phil has become a second father to Wilbur, regardless of the deathly heat that surrounds them whenever Wilbur visits Death Mountain. He’s a bright, happy man, but he’s kind too, and has enough odd quirks that Wilbur can’t help but find a comfort in the man. He’s warmer than the King has ever been to Wilbur, and he commands Vah Rudania is a comical way that just works. He’s horrid at cooking, and Wilbur hadn’t expected the rock roast to be literal rocks, but Wilbur enjoys his time spent there all the same.

Tommy is a loud, spunky younger brother, with an ego to rival the king’s. He works hard for what he achieves, and seeing him in flight shows a second side to him Tommy would never use words for. The prize of the Rito tribe, and a favourite of the Rito chief Scott (Who is apparently his uncle?) Wilbur’s never seen the exact soft side to him, but knows the boy is fiercely defensive of Tubbo and Ranboo, and hates the way Wilbur treats the Knight, making his opinions heard at every meeting. Despite his noise, Wilbur always notices how every champion who needs a bow has one, personally carved and detailed by Tommy himself.

Tubbo is in the space between a brother and a friend, a soft soul who can be surprisingly chaotic given the chance. His younger brother Skeppy and father Sparklez care for Tubbo greatly, and Wilbur’s never needed to wonder why. The boy is so caring, so just, and always becoming the mediator when Tommy sparks up or Ranboo panics over lost memories. He’s a healer, both physically with the powers from the gods, and mentally with such a calm temperament. Though the travel to the Zora tribe’s land is far, it’s always worth the journey, and the light in Tubbo’s eyes when he saw Vah Ruta was a sight Wilbur wished he’d captured with the Sheikah Slate.

The six of them are supposed to make up the front lines of attack to Dream, and Wilbur would pray that they survive the blast.

All of Wilbur’s prayers seem useless, his travels fruitless, and he’s stressed more than he’d like to admit, but he keeps pushing. He’ll find a solution somehow.

When a guardian laser attacks Ranboo, he acts on instinct, throwing himself in the way, a light blinds him, and he doesn’t have time to think on his powers when AweSamDude rushes to the Shrine of Resurrection to preserve Ranboo, and Wilbur runs back to the castle to seal away Dream until Ranboo can return.


	2. The Male Gerudo

Technoblade, feared leader of the Gerudo tribe, one of the six only males to be allowed entrance in over 10,000 years, and the only one to be welcomed by the tribe alone. Master of weaponry, commander of lightning and killer in heels. Champion of Divine Beast Vah Naboris, chosen by the sky gods themselves to protect Hyrule from Dream.

Technoblade the tired.

There wasn’t much trouble in Gerudo town. His people took care of themselves, and the only problems were the Yiga Clan, who his guard took care of by themselves. Occasionally he’d go on a rampage, getting into Naboris and taking out several Bokoblins, crushing them beneath Naboris’ feet.

As monsters frequented, and the attack of the Calamity drew nearer, the Yiga attacked his city more often. He would battle the Yiga Masters Sapnap and George 15 times over the course of the year, and their lower fighters more than that. Each time the members would teleport away, and drop bananas and cash. The bananas went to Ranboo or Tommy, and the cash for new weaponry for his people.

Wilbur was a nice sight to see around the town. Wilbur would visit, sometimes with Ranboo in tow, sometimes without. Usually Ranboo would follow Wilbur into town, and then when he’d made sure Wilbur was with Techno, would take the Slate and visit Hylia knows where for a few hours, while Wilbur ranted his frustrations. Techno could understand Wilbur’s pain, but also felt bad for Ranboo, who had so many expectations upon his back, and people expected more from him than anyone else, solely because he already had the Master Sword.

Tommy, in Techno’s opinion, was more the embodiment of lightning than he was, and more the embodiment of fire than Phil was. He was an energetic self-assured bastard, with an ego to strike down the gods and wings nearly as striking as the boy’s eyes. His wings were something Techno didn’t envy though, as they conveyed his emotions at every turn. Puffing up at the slightest hint of affection and anger, and looking drenched by the rain when his emotions crashed. He’d managed to slip Techno a bow, and Techno used it whenever he needed a bow now, noticing how Tommy’s wings would puff up when he did.

Tubbo was interesting. He wasn’t much different than Techno himself, in that he was blessed by the sky gods with power, and preferred to sit back and watch. Tubbo however had a chaotic side, and preferred to spend any group time around Tommy and Ranboo, who seemed to make him much more comfortable around Wilbur, Phil and himself. He commanded his Divine Beast, Vah Ruta, with much more love and care than the rest of them (though he’d never seen Tommy pilot his.) Watching him swim was different to watching any other Zora, and he had this trick that made him walk on water. They would make fun of “Jesus,” a man who claimed to be a child of the gods.

Phil, now Phil was a guy that Techno could respect. Alike himself and Tubbo, Phil had been blessed with power, but the power of protection, which was one Techno thought suited him well. Techno couldn’t quite get behind his habit of shooting himself out of a cannon, but he also couldn’t get behind Wilbur’s habit of eating sand, so there was no objections from him. Phil was not only the protector physically, but he took care of the entire group emotionally too, often making long journeys and leaving his home to support the others (and to get out of work in the mines.)

Ranboo was slightly a mystery to Techno. He could understand the pressure he was under, having experienced it himself under his clan. Ranboo seemed to have a lot of energy kept beneath a monotone voice and stoic face, especially when Wilbur was around. When with the champions however, he was as happy as the rest of them. What that castle had done to Ranboo, Techno wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

When Wilbur had returned from the Lanayru Spring of Wisdom, and when the Calamity had attacked, Techno had expected a battle. A harsh one, but one with hundreds of bokoblins and Dream leading the charge. He hadn’t expected the guardians to turn on them. He hadn’t expected to be surprised attacked in Naboris by a beast of Thunder and Malice, and to die on one knee infront of the malice beast of Dream.

At least in a past life Dream had posed as a Gerudo.

He could make this personal.


	3. The Elder of Gorons

Philza had loved life in the mines, chatting with his Goron brothers, but it was nothing compared to this.

He had never spoken to other races. Goron City was too hot for people to visit him, and his shifts too long for him to leave. 

That was, until the Prince.

The prince had come to him, asking for his aid in the fight against Calamity Dream, and all he had seen was a scared kid under a lot of pressure and bravado, and had accepted immediately. Wilbur was a scared kid with interests beyond his duties, and Phil had mentally adopted him anyway. He was headstrong and temperamental, but he could sing like a canary bird and spoke words of silver. Phil had been the first champion Wilbur had recruited, and he’d watched words leave that mouth of Wilbur’s that could convince even the calamity to change his ways, as each champion joined them on the road to the fight against Dream.

They’d recruited Technoblade second, Phil entering the city ahead of Wilbur, as Gorons were accepted in the Gerudo Town, and asked for Ranboo and Wilbur’s safe passage into the Gerudo lands. Techno exuded held-back power, but had a side to him that wasn’t softer, but more human. He’d mentally adopted Techno too after fighting alongside him, and that affection had only grown, especially after the lighting show he had put on for all of the champions. Phil may had also met the love of his life Kristen there, a Gerudo woman who focused on food and support over fighting, which he liked. It helped she was more than happy to go to Death Mountain with him.

Ranboo was a good kid, and came to visit Death Mountain when Wilbur spent time at Gerudo Town. He was a bit more vocal, and a fair amount happier away from Wilbur’s side, especially after it became revealed that he was the wielder of the Master Sword. Though he stated he had nothing against the Prince, just that Wilbur was a reminder of every responsibility he had to hold, and it was the one thing he was cursed to never forget. He also stated that working as the protector of the Prince held many problems for him, and even more expectations upon the ones he already felt.

Tubbo was the third they recruited, his brother Skeppy being too young, his father Sparklez being too hurt, and Tubbo being gifted with the power of the gods, which seemed a common trend within their little “group.” Phil saw him as underestimated, he knew far too much about their world, and it wasn’t utilised as it should be. Tubbo saw every fault in Zora weaponry, taught their group which race made the best weapons for what, who to go to, what gems helped what. Phil would allow him to ramble whenever he got a chance, and more than once had joined Tubbo on rides on Vah Ruta, where they would go through underwater tunnels, and Tubbo would stare in awe at the fish and water flying past them.

It was Tubbo and Ranboo who had recommended Tommy as the Rito Champion. Though the prophecies had foretold of a champion from every race, no Rito seemed to have been blessed with powers. Tubbo had spoken to Phil personally about Tommy, asking if perhaps Phil or Techno could make the recommendation that Friday, when Tubbo and Ranboo would be away, fighting the Lynel at Shatterback Point. Tommy was the anomaly, no powers, only hard work that allowed him to use wind gusts in a way unlike any other Rito, finding the correct gusts in split-second time to send him higher and higher into the skies. Tommy was a loveable kid, and it wasn’t hard for Phil to adopt Tommy too, though it had been official, and the Rito chief Scott had seemed so happy to see Tommy in a loving home. 

From then on, Tommy would spend a fair amount of time around Phil, and if he couldn’t be near Phil he’d be with one of the other champions, especially Tubbo. Despite his anger at how Ranboo was treated, he still seemed to adore Wilbur, and got past his annoyance at Ranboo’s treatement, understanding working hard when no magic showed itself.

When skies turned pink and attacks grew hard, and Wilbur had begged to join them on battlefield, Phil had not encountered his divine beast ready to oppose Dream, but instead a beast with fire that fought his own, and stayed too far out of reach for Phil to hit him. Instead, Phil died sat on the floor, arms barely holding him up, praying to the goddess Hylia for the safety of his children and friends.


	4. The Prize of the Rito

TommyInnit was one thing, and that was loud.

He had been as a kid. Had been when his parents had taken him out flying over lands. Had been when he’d befriended the prince of the Zora, Tubbo. Had been when he’d befriended a small Hylian boy with black hair. Had been ever since his parents had died, and his Uncle Scott had taken him in. Would be for the rest of his life.

So when the Prince turned up, with the Hylian boy he hadn’t seen in years, and his best friend, he had been very loud. He had shouted hellos and had loudly welcomed them to the roost, and had brought them to talk to the roost chief. He had been loud when Wilbur had asked for Tommy, had been when Wilbur gifted him divine beast Vah Medoh, had been when Technoblade had teased him for being a child, or when Wilbur had played tag with him up and down the stairs in the little spare time he had. (He was 16 he didn’t need to play tag and yet here he was.)

At first, Tommy had hated Wilbur. Ranboo was more quiet and subdued around Wilbur, and he’d caught Wilbur yelling at Ranboo once, in which Tommy had immediately raced to Ranboo’s defence, but eventually he’d come to learn Wilbur’s frustration. He still didn’t agree with Wilbur’s treatment of his friend, but they had something in common. Both were mentioned in legend, and neither of them could live to the expectations. Tommy had no blessings from the gods, and Wilbur’s seemed to refuse to show up. Their inferiority made their egos grow to shield their pain, but they’d still be at ends by the sunset’s come.

Phil, on the other hand, he loved instantly. Phil was easy to get along with, was always warm, and had an emotional comfort he loved. He’d been lucky enough (or unlucky enough according to Phil) to experience the inside of Phil’s protection shield, and it had been a cold Summer’s night in the roost when Phil had asked to adopt him. Tommy hadn’t felt safer in many places than he did with Phil, with maybe the exception of Techno and Tubbo. 

Techno wasn’t as intimidating to Tommy as he seemed to be for everyone else. Tommy’s faultless skill of being annoying simply got rid of any fears he might ever hold. He’d broken down Techno after Techno had laughed at one of his jokes, and Tommy hadn’t let him ever try the whole “ooh scary” thing again. If Technoblade had laughed at Tommy’s joke, then he obviously wasn’t that tough. The lightning was cool, but it wasn’t as cool as Tommy’s winds, because he did that by himself. Techno would also go out Yiga hunting with him, and suddenly Tommy wasn’t so starstruck anymore, and was more comfortable.

Tubbo had been Tommy’s best friend for years, and being a royal champion with him was very, very cool. They took their beasts out together around Akkala bay, and over Eventide Island, before settling down on Tingel Island and having picnics with Ranboo. Tubbo didn’t have many Princely duties like Wilbur did, his dad believing more in having fun than ruling. He had a court that helped, and Skeppy seemed more interested in becoming king than Tubbo did. Once Tubbo became a champion, the deal seemed to be sealed, and Tubbo would never have to be king. Sometimes Tommy thought that Wilbur would be jealous of Tubbo, had he known. 

Ranboo, Hylia, Tommy hadn’t seen Ranboo in years. He’d taken up training at the castle at 14, and Tommy hadn’t seen him since. The familiar black hair and two-coloured eyes had been such a wonderful sight, that Tommy hadn’t noticed the Prince or The Rock Man or even the great Technoblade. He’d missed his friend and here he was, alongside Tubbo. Ranboo was the same person Tommy had always known, but around Wilbur he was a totally different person, and he’d begun rushing to Ranboo’s side the moment he heard a word against his friend. Ranboo had always said it was okay, but Tommy would defend him nonetheless.

When Dream came, Tommy had hugged every single one of his friends, hugging Ranboo, Tubbo and Phil the hardest, hoping and praying they’d come home soon. As the only one to see Dream’s face, it would lock itself in his mind forever, the golden eyes that weren’t comforting like Techno’s, but terrifying. 

Vah Medoh met him not with the familiar screech he knew, and the blue that according to Scott “reflected his eyes” but instead with a beast that took to the air and stayed there, doing everything he had worked so hard for with ease. TommyInnit died flying, shot out of the sky with a bullet, pain and fear etched into every feature of his face. His corpse would fall to the roost below, landing almost poetically at the entrance to his Uncle’s cabin.


	5. The Child of the Zora

Tubbo, son to King Captain Sparklez of the Zora. Elder brother of Skeppy, powerful wielder of the Lightscale Trident and most importantly, Friend of TommyInnit.

Tubbo, eventual champion of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, blessed by the gods of the skies with the power to heal. Using it to help his friends when they got into scrapes as children, when Tommy wore himself out after long flights, and later on when Ranboo would fight Lynels.

Tommy had been Tubbo’s first real friend. All the kids at home just wanted to be friends because he was a prince, but Tommy wanted to be friends because he was the first kid Tommy had ever met outside of his home, and Tubbo was (in Tommy’s words) “good to insult and still laugh with.” When Tommy’s parents died, Tubbo had been the one to travel, all the way across the world just to see him, and to be there for him.Tommy had been the one to show Tubbo what the world looked like from up high, and once they’d got their Divine Beasts Tubbo could show him the world down below. The sea and sky.

Tubbo had met Ranboo through Tommy, who had befriended him and dragged him to Zora’s domain so they could all play. Sure, Ranboo’s father had come later, but he seemed to relax once he realised Ranboo had made friends. Ranboo was the most fun at picnics, making cool poses with swords in the firelight at night. Leaping from Vah Medoh to Vah Ruta with a paraglider. He really hadn’t changed since he’d left Tommy and Tubbo at 14, but Tubbo was still angry at how Wilbur treated him. 

Phil was a good man, and a better father. A comfort to all who saw him, willing to gather luminous stones for Zora’s domain, with odd food tastes, but Tubbo couldn’t fault him, and he knew how to roast a good fish. (The Zora aren’t fish, they’re dolphins and sharks, of course he’s going to eat fish.) Death Mountain was oddly good for cooking, and how Wilbur managed to fit all of those water buckets in the Sheikah Slate for when Tubbo visited Goron City he wasn’t quite sure, but he appreciated it all the same, plus the hot springs nearby were divine, and Phil would always join him for some fun and a talk.

Techno scared Tubbo. Not in a way that he wouldn’t interact, no Techno was a lot of fun to be around. It was the fact that with a snap of Techno’s fingers, Tubbo could die, and Techno had an unhealthy habit of snapping his fingers a lot. You could never tell if it would be lightning or not, and that scared Tubbo more than he liked to admit. The lightning show was cool, and he enjoyed it, but then Techno snapped his fingers for a Noble Pursuit drink, and Tubbo flinched quite hard. It was a habit the two were working on getting better with, Techno showing Tubbo his control over the lightning despite its sporadic image, and Tubbo learning to trust Techno’s power was more precise than his own.

Wilbur? Tubbo couldn’t help but pity Wilbur. He also didn’t understand why pity was a bad thing, not everyone is empathetic, but that isn’t the point. Wilbur was trying so desperately to open his power, to find a way to save them all, to protect his home and people, and to live up to his expectations, but everything seemed to fail him. He deserved so much better, but Hylia seemed to have only pain set in his path, and Tubbo could only hurt when he would see Wilbur’s defeated face. Even now, he struggled to meet Wilbur’s eyes, though everyone put it down to him shy. 

He cherished the hug Tommy gave him and leaped into the waters, heading to his beloved elephant. Ruta was silent, she didn’t make a noise, and when he entered the control room he was met with locked doors, rising water, and a beast with an eye so similar and yet so different to those of his best friend. Tubbo died in the water, trident brandished so alike a pose of a statue. The water that was in his gills turned to ice, and then he was frozen in Ruta’s control room. So odd that a statue would become the centrepiece of Zora’s Domain, in the same pose. Created by Skeppy himself, who had somehow _known_ the pose his brother had died in.


	6. The Hero of Hyrule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I skipped the entrance segment because it’s boring to write. I’d like to see you write taming horses and killing like 90 bokoblins in the same pattern and make it interesting. Not gonna happen.
> 
> Anyway, Ranboo’s Character intro is just his journey so here’s the first bit of that.

Waking up was strange. 

Waking to an unknown voice. To charred and blackened skin. To half of his hair white, if the reflection from the water in his bed was to be trusted. Waking to a call, one telling him to pick up a Sheikah Slate, to climb out of this cave, to face the sunlight.

To look over Hyrule.

To talk to the old man (who is apparently a ghost, and the king of Hyrule) to beat those shrines. Do this, do that. Ranboo, the name of legend. Go to AweSamDude, go to Callahan, go to Punz, free the Champions, defeat Dream. Thank Hylia Impa was helping him recover his memories. It reminded him of-

So he did. He visited Callahan, had his camera restored. She taught him about how to use the function on the slate, and asked him to visit Punz. He decided to leave that, and return to Sam, who actually tried to help him recover his memories. A visitor to Kakariko told him about one place for his memories, but there was somewhere he wanted to go first. 

He followed his brain, followed his feet and his gut. He climbed large towers, and received maps of the area. _That would have been helpful back when-_ Made his way to the Northwest, and encountered a place he knew. His feet lead him in the right directions, and he checked his horse into the Rito stable, letting himself go where he wanted. Going up the somehow familiar wooden stairs to a place that he could suddenly remember.

_Tommy had been pushy from the day Ranboo met him. Dragging him to meet §[%%@ to play. They’d been so close for so long, practicing bows and swords and spears, playing soldiers until the sun went down and came up again. He had to leave Tommy, to go for training in the castle at 14, had remembered the way the wings looked when he left, remembered their droop, and the tears Tommy was hiding when they hugged. Remembered-_

Tommy was dead now. Ranboo had to move on, no matter how much pain it caused. He’d deal with that after his current task, defeating Dream.

……………………………………………………

Ninja was a strong headed but level Rito, and aided Ranboo so much in his quest to reach Medoh. Their talk at the flight range was interesting, and he was entertained by the target practice. Flying so high up reminded his body of something his brain didn’t know, and the cannons were taken down. He would always regret the damage Ninja has sustained, but he had more to think on now.

Tommy’s voice flooded his ears when he arrived, and he marvelled in how much he relaxed.

“Well now, I’ve seen that face before. I had a feeling you would show up eventually big man, but making me wait 100 years is a bit much.”

Big man. Now that was a nickname he knew. 

“You’re here to wrest control of Medoh away from Dream, correct?”

Excellent, the actual task at hand.

“If so, then the first thing you’ll want to do is find yourself a map.”

Yes. That might be helpful.

“There’s a guidance stone with the information for the map of the Divine Beast. Can you make it there big R?”

Ranboo wouldn’t tell a lie, and the truth was that the Divine Beast was kinda fun. The puzzles were like the shrines he’d encountered across Hyrule, but way more interactive and on a much larger scale. He got to tilt Medoh, and feel her swoop through the skies as he used each angle to get to Terminals, which according to Tommy would help him get to the main control unit.

He got the final terminal with a button press, and made his way up to the control deck. 

Nothing is ever easy though.

“Shit I didn’t think that would happen.”

Before him was a mix of guardian and malice. (How did he know that word?) A laser gun was pointed at him, like the eyes on Guardians he’d encountered, and the red hair floated in the wind as it rose above him.

“Okay, so this dick is one of Dream’s own, and it plays dirty. It got me 100 years ago, but that’s just ’cause I was winging it. Didn’t think I’d have to say this, but you gotta avenge me Ranboo.”

The fight itself was tough. Not only was:  
A - Ranboo not expecting a fight  
B - This thing huge and  
C - Had a Gun

But Tommy had forgotten to warn him about the whirlwinds. He couldn’t fucking fly Tommy!

Luckily, he was able to just shoot arrows at the eye, and bat it with a sword a bunch of times. It was tough, and he had a lot of scrapes from being tossed about and parrying laser shots, but it was easier than what it adapted to become.

And that was when it somehow got tiny drones that would hit him about 20 times before kamikaze diving at him, and then exploding. It was a miracle Ranboo got in a single shot, but he did. The method became use a wind gust, shoot some arrows, get shot at a bunch, eat and whack the beast with a sword, and somehow it worked.

“Well I’ll be plucked.”

Ranboo went to say something, and his mouth refused to answer.

“You defeated him eh? Who would’ve thought?”

A gust of wind blew, and Tommy, surrounded in the same spirit the king had had, landed on the deck of Medoh, Tawny golden wings illuminated, eyes flashing with mischief.

“Well done big man, I got you to thank for being free. This returns Medoh to her rightful owner, but don’t preen yourself for just doing your job.”

Tommy’s tone was playful, and Ranboo didn’t even try to fight the smirk that broke across his face, hooking one from Tommy in return.

“I guess you proved your value as a warrior, a warrior worthy of mooching on the hard work that I named after the champion of 10,000 years ago. A sacred skill dubbed Revali’s Gale!”

Tommy raised his hand, drawing energy into a ball and throwing it at Ranboo. It entered his chest the same way the spirit orbs did, and he felt the power flood him, his feet slightly floating up from the floor. Tommy only smiled at him, hand on his hip, head tilted to the side.

“It’s time you move on big man. I gotta prepare to take down that bastard Dream. I mean, if you think you need my help fighting the mess that’s in Hyrule Castle. Feel free to thank me now.”

Ranboo only offered a smile.

“Or don’t. Just go man. Your job is far from over you know. The Prince has been waiting a bloody long time.”

Ranboo felt himself scatter through the sky, and it was like he was watching a memory, as Medoh flew through the sky, perching herself on the crop of stone at the top of the roost, and taking aim to shoot at Dream in Hyrule Castle as Tommy’s voice flooded his ears for the final time. 

“Medoh, you’ve set your sights well. We’ll have a precise bead on Dream from here. When the time is right, we give him everything we’ve got. Now we wait for the perfect moment. I know we’ve been artfully patient the past 100 years, but I doubt you’ll suffer a feather over a few more moments.”

Ranboo’s view changed, and now he could see Tommy once more, the blood moon alight in the background.

“After all these years, I guess I gotta accept the truth. Even without flight Ranboo made his way to you, and did something at couldn’t. Guess I was wrong about… how lucky he’d be.”

 _That Bastard._

“I hope that luck holds out Ranboo. For everyone’s sake.”

And just like that, Ranboo was back at the roost.  
And his friend was free.  
Now to find the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right. I found a way to give Ranboo his half/half skin and hair.
> 
> The resurrection table bleached his originally black hair, but the guardian laser charred his skin beyond healing, so his hair and skin is half black half white.
> 
> Plot convenience babey!
> 
> Also yeah the skills will keep their name, because it’s easier and Tommy’s Gale sounds kinda dumb. So the champions of 10000 years ago that Kass sings about when you talk to him at the Rito stable are just the OGs now.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:
> 
> \- Link: Ranboo  
>  \- Zelda: Wilbur Soot  
>  \- Revali: TommyInnit  
>  \- Mipha: Tubbo_  
>  \- Daruk: Ph1lzA  
>  \- Urbosa: Technoblade  
>  \- Ganon: Dream  
>  \- Impa: AweSamDude  
>  \- Callahan: Purah  
>  \- Robbie: Punz  
>  \- Roost Chief (I forgot his name): ScottSmajor1995  
>  \- King Dorephan: Captain Sparklez  
>  \- Sidon: Skeppy


End file.
